Snow Storm
by abuglady
Summary: What if while Levi had been driving Cather to Omaha they had swerved into a ditch and gotten stuck for a while. Just a quick little one shot.


**I'm not sure I got the character quite right but I thought I would post it just for fun. I hope you enjoy. **

**The first bit of the story in italics was written by Rainbow Rowell I was just trying to give a little bit of context, and all the characters are also by the Incredible Rainbow Rowell. **

_It felt like thy were the only car on the interstate. They couldn't see the sun; they couldn't see the road. Every ten minutes or so red taillights would emerge out of the static ahead of them, and Levi would ease on the breaks._

_ He'd stopped talking almost an hour ago. His mouth was straight, and he was squinting at the windshield like he needed glasses._

His forehead was so wrinkled I was tempted to tell him that if he didn't unfurrow it, it may be stuck like that forever, but instead I just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for" he said turning to face me briefly.

"Just a thanks for driving me."

The little moment didn't last long before he returned his focus to the road ahead. It looked like maybe the snow was slowing down a little and I could see some red taillights in the distance that I couldn't see before.

Levi's brow cleared a bit at the sight, and he relaxed in his seat slightly letting out a sigh of relief.

He looked relaxed enough that I took his hand and started rubbing circles on the back with my thumb. It was nice touching him like this, knowing most of his focus was on the road and that it wouldn't turn into me making a fool out of myself.

"So, what's your dad like? Anything I should know before I meet him?" Levi asked.

"No, not really, he'll probably just be working." I said, I hadn't really thought much about them meeting, Levi was a good guy, so I just said, "I think he'll like you" to calm the nerves I could see building up in his eyes.

He looked over and smiled at me, his smile only a little dimmed based on the circumstances, I think.

After a few more minutes Levi started listening to a lecture on buffalo and the creases in his brow were nearly gone. I found the lecture rather interesting and I was so focused on it that I didn't notice the snow start to pick up again until I looked over and saw Levi get all tense again. I turned of the lecture to try and help him focus.

As I was reaching for the nob on the volume, I felt my stomach drop and suddenly, we were being tossed of the side of the road and into a few feet of snow.

I was disoriented for a few moments not realizing what happened I could distantly hear Levi calling me, but I couldn't really focus on it. All of a sudden I felt his warm hands on my face and saw his blue eyes burrowing into mine, "Cath I'm so sorry. I need you to tell me that your okay".

The worry in his voice brought me back to reality and I gave him a slow nod "Yeah I'm fine. What about you are you hurt." My eyes started scanning him for any injury.

"Cather, I'm fine. I'm so so sorry, I can't believe that just happened. Your dad is going to hate me."

He had his face in his hands and he just kept murmuring an apology.

"Levi it's not a big deal we'll be out in no time, I shouldn't have asked you to drive me it's not your fault." I said as I scooted closer. In the background I could still hear his professor talking about buffalo and it made me laugh. Levi looked up and he started laughing as well.

When he was finally fully looking up, I took his face in my hands and said, "I like you Levi, my dad will like you too, don't worry about this." I wrapped my arms around him partly for his warmth and it didn't take long for him to reciprocate.

So, we sat there holding each other learning about buffalo while we waited for help, Levi had already called a tow truck and they said they would get there as fast as they could. Cath called her dad and said she would be late; on the phone he didn't even seem to realize what time it was he had been so wrapped up in work. He said he would drive to pick us up by told him it was better for him to stay out of this weather and we could wait.

The heater in the truck wasn't good and it was starting to get cold, so Levi rooted around in the glove box for his emergency blanket, he also had a candle that he lit and put in the cup holder. Overall it wasn't so bad, Levi and were curled up close together under the blanket.

I could tell he still felt guilty about wheat had happened, he had just hit a slick spot on the road and swerved. I just curled about closer to him enjoying his delicious heat.

"Hey Cath, I really like you" Levi said onto my head that was curled in his chest.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and it would be so easy for me to just tilt my head up a few more inches and bring my lips up to his. I got nervous just thinking about it, my heart started to race, and my cheeks pinked a little. Before I could talk myself out of it I did exactly that.

He was startled at first not ever expecting me to make the first move, after a few moments I could feel a smile form on his lips as he started to kiss me back. Then I started to move down his to his chin and then down the front of his throat.

"Cather, you really shouldn't reward me for almost killing you, do you have any idea what kind of president that sets." I could hear him laughing. I went back up to his lips to see if I could devour the sound, and there was this kissing Levi.

We sat there for another few minutes until we heard a knock on the window, I practically jumped of Levi and into the passenger seat. He looked over at me and laughed then rolled down the window.

"You sure you want me to get you out of there." The tow truck driver asked.

Levi laughed and said, "Yeah I'm pretty sure." A smirk on his lips the whole time.

It didn't take long for him to pull us out of the snow and the truck wasn't damaged too bad that we couldn't drive it the rest of the way. I helped Levi clear the snow of the windshield with a snow brush from the back of his truck.

When we climbed into the truck, I could barely look at him and when he nudged me with his elbow my cheeks flamed. "I can't believe that he caught us." I said.

At the sound of Levi's laugh I looked up and found him smirking at me. "What it wasn't my fault you kissed me first." Just like that our easy banter started up again.

The rest of the drive was clear and we made it to Omaha in no time.


End file.
